


I Promise You

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I hide beneath your eyelids, </i>
</p>
<p><i>so you can see me when you pray.</i> </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Or, an AU where Obi-Wan loses the Battle on Mustafar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You

“It’s over, Anakin,” he says, and he sounds strained. Part of it sounds like exhaustion, but over that it sounds like heartbreak. “I have the high ground.” 

The new piece in Anakin, the piece he should’ve let loose long ago, sneers at that tone. It is a Jedi failure, the breaking of the rigid rules that Obi-Wan himself had so chastised the younger for questioning. 

“You underestimate my power.” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head. His shoulders are slumped, and he holds his lightsaber in his hand like it weighs a ton. “Don’t try it.” 

Is it because he is afraid that Anakin will have surpassed him in skill? Or is he so secretly passionate that he can’t bear to battle his own student? 

It’s close, but he makes the jump. Obi-Wan’s lightsaber meets his, but it feels labored. 

“You were the Chosen One!” Obi-Wan cries, not making any offensive moves; now, he is only trying to keep Anakin’s saber away from him. He’s losing ground quickly. “It was said that you would destroy the Dark side, not join it!” 

Anakin makes his move and manages to twist the man’s saber out of his hand. It lands heavily in the lava and melts away to nothing. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t run. He only stares up at Anakin, who is rapidly approaching, impending victory hot in his eyes. 

“You were my brother, Anakin.” The man admits, voice soft and weak. Tears are shining in his eyes. Beneath the curtain of darkness that hangs in his mind, Anakin feels a twinge of sadness. “I loved you.” 

A voice in his head tells him to get on with it. He raises his weapon. 

Obi-Wan mouths the last three words again, eyes closing and the good in Anakin breaks free from it’s restraints and _screams_. 

It’s too late, though. 

His saber swings down. 

Obi-Wan collapses, blood staining his prim Jedi robes. 

The good in Anakin is silenced.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Likes + Kudos are always greatly appreciated! I also have a [Tumblr](http://little-floral.tumblr.com/), if you'd like to say hello!


End file.
